


Hickey

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [10]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Characters based purely on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Tucker points out a interesting looking ‘bruise’ on the side of Tom’s neck





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late July

Tom stirred slightly at a light tickling sensation at his neck. Normally, he would have either panicked or pulled out a sword at such a thing (even for a mosquito), but this case was different. With strong arms wrapped around him and warm settled deep into his bones, he knew he was safe. 

A deep chuckled sounded next to his ear, as light kisses were placed on the tickling spot on his neck. “Go back to sleep, beloved.” Having pulled an allnighter the day before, the zombie was in no mood to say no to such temptation. Snuggling farther in his god, he thought little of the tickling resuming on his neck. (Later, he would try to decide if this was a regrettable choice or not).

He wasn't sure who saw it first, but at some point there were muted whispers going around among his friends. It was starting to irritate him. When one of them snickered, pointing in his direction, he finally snapped, “What are you going on about over there?”

Silence was his answer. His eyes narrowed into a glower. After a moment more of silence, Tucker finally stepped up to present their question. “So Tom,” the Mianitee couldn't help his smirk, “We couldn't help but notice you have an interesting bruise on your neck.” 

Now Tom was confused. He patted at his neck, searching for the mentioned mark. And there, upon the left side, he felt a raised part of the skin, that felt suspiciously like a small bite. 

“When we looked closer,” Tucker continued, “Sonja said it looked very similar to a hickey.” He finished with a smirk on his face. 

Tom blanked for a moment, as he hadn't gone that far in intimacy yet, and couldn't think of when he have gotten one. Then it hit him. That bitch. (And by the resounding laugh on his head, he knew he was right).

So the zombie said the first thing that came to mind, “Jealous that I got laid and you didn't?” At the Mianite champion’s blush and outraged expression, Tom found himself wearing a smug look.

While her boyfriend struggled for a response, Sonja was quick with the follow up, “Who was it? It's so Jordan isn't it. This little lair.” There was mischief in her eyes, and for a second he wondered if she knew. (She had a hunch, but was hoping Syndisparklez was a go. She would find out much later, that her first guess was right).

Jordan, on the other hand, spluttered out a response, “I did not.” He turned his reddened cheeks away. “I don't even know how,” he muttered, keeping his attention elsewhere. That was when Tucker focused back in. “We should teach you how,” he winked at Sonja, “We can give him a front row seat.”

For his part, Jordan only responded like any normal person would. He groaned, “With that, I'm out.” And proceeded to walk home, probably to work on his vault, the nerd.

Tucker rolled his eyes and turned to Sonja, “How bout it?” Before she could respond, Tom cut in, “Please, we both know you're the bottom bitch.” For the second time during the conversation, the Mianitee was left speechless, an affronted expression painting his features. Sonja have the zombie a high five, and drug her stunned lover away.

~

The zombie now stood before a mirror, checking out the mark. It was placed in the perfect position, nestled right above his collar, in a spot clearly visible, but only to someone standing reasonably close. Despite the couple hours ago he had left the temple, it remained a deep, dark purple. He was a little impressed. 

“Aw, do you like it?” The teasing voice came from the doorway. The god was leaned against the wall, a smug grin adorning his features as he eyed his handiwork. “I worked on that for a while. You woke up once, before I got you to go back to sleep.”

The champion poured at the god. “I'm a little upset that I get my first hickey, and I'm asleep through it.” He totally didn't think it was hot. Nope.

Dianite straightened in a fluid motion. With purposeful strides, he pinned the mortal to the sink. “Is that an invitation for another? It sure seems like it.” Tom stuck his younger out as a response, in which the god did the most reasonable action: he lightly bit it.

From there, it turned into a bruising kiss, the god dominating his zombie’s mouth. He broke it off, Tom gasping for air, cheeks flushed, and started kissing down the opposite side of his neck.

(He proceeded to drag out the process, making it sensual and adding just a little bit of grinding. Then, when his beloved was all hot and bothered, he took him out to a nice lunch, where Tom shifted uncomfortably and glared at the god for the full duration)


End file.
